


Beauty and the Beef

by fufukunaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, College, M/M, Pining Akaashi, Roommates, akaashi with anxiety, clingy akaashi, clingy oikawa, in denial iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufukunaga/pseuds/fufukunaga
Summary: Iwaizumi loves college.Akaashi is in need of love advice.





	Beauty and the Beef

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he was in college. It was like all his life has led to this moment and now that it’s here… He’s just very overwhelmed. So far, everything was going according to plan: He had moved to Tokyo smoothly and is now rooming with a total stranger. He loves all his classes. He took a part time job at Belle’s Café to support himself like the independent man he aspires to be. He’s been settling in nicely to the new environment and the new routine. It was almost like he was a new person already. Except for the leech that has been pestering him all his life still haunts him to this day.

 

And yes, that’s no other than Oikawa Tooru.

 

He has been insufferable. Iwaizumi didn’t even think he could be even more so than the past few years he’d known the guy. Every day he gets bombarded with texts from Oikawa that most of the time is created solely for the very purpose of annoying him. He doesn’t mind keeping in touch with Oikawa. They have been friends for a long time and Iwaizumi cherishes their relationship and wants to maintain it. But when Oikawa just spams him “Iwa-chan” thirty-five times a day, he wonders if it’s really worth the trouble.

 

They’re not even that far from each other. Sure, they’re in different universities but they’re both somewhere in Tokyo. Although it’s already been a month into the school year, the two haven’t since each other since graduation. They did plan to meet before moving but both were too busy with packing and moving and saying goodbye to relatives. When they arrived in the city, Oikawa kept insisting they roam the city together but Iwaizumi had been busy unpacking and looking for a job and settling in.

 

Iwaizumi wanted to get a feel of how it is to be alone after years of being stuck with Oikawa. So even after having settled in, Iwaizumi dodged all and any of Oikawa’s invitations to hang out, giving out excuses just to not go. Iwaizumi was scared he’s starting to become a pathological liar at this point.

 

Iwaizumi also thinks he’s becoming a terrible friend.

 

But when he received his fifty-sixth “Iwa-chan” text of the day, he suddenly had no trouble swallowing his guilt.

 

“Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Iwaizumi looked to Akaashi. He was a co-worker. And apparently still in highschool. That’s honestly all he knows about him. He was timid and rarely talked about himself. He’s a great barista, though. At least that’s what he got from the majority of customers that come in.

 

“I’ve cleaned the counter and checked inventory. I’ll be going now.” Akaashi said. Iwaizumi got the feeling that he was nervous about something though he didn’t point that out. He didn’t think Akaashi considered him his friend and he didn’t want intrude.

 

Having nothing else to say, Iwaizumi had just nodded. “Good work today.” He put in for good measure. Akaashi said it back and left.

 

Iwaizumi was suddenly hit with deafening silence.

 

It was the first time Iwaizumi had been asked to close the shop. Usually, Akaashi volunteers to stay behind but today he said he had to leave a little bit early. He didn’t say why and Iwaizumi didn’t ask. He had just accepted the favor, thinking how bad could it be. During highschool, he didn’t mind staying behind and having to close up the gym and the clubroom.

 

Of course, back then, he wasn’t completely alone.

 

Subconsciously, Iwaizumi started to whistle a familiar tune to fill in the noise.

 

 

Akaashi was kind of bummed Iwaizumi hadn’t asked him where he was going.

 

For the past week, he’s been swimming in anxious thoughts and drowning. If he doesn’t talk it out with somebody he’s afraid he’s gonna explode. But Akaashi had never been the one to initiate conversation. People around him had always just been drawn to ask him personal questions and he would answer honestly because he didn’t mind.

 

Iwaizumi was respectful of his privacy. What a decent guy. But Akaashi wished he wasn’t. Because he desperately needs a friend.

 

Akaashi took a glance at his watch as he sat down on a bench. He was early. He took out his phone and considered texting Bokuto that he had arrived. Would that sound too eager? He should’ve left a little later. He suddenly felt a little guilty leaving Iwaizumi alone in the shop. He looked around the train station. It was crawling with people. People who came from a tiring day of work and would just love to hit the hay; Group of friends going out for the night; There were also couples holding hands probably going on a date. Akaashi wondered if this was a date, which made him blush. It wasn’t a date, right? It can’t be. Bokuto had just wanted to catch up with his dear friend Akaashi.

 

Bokuto told him to meet in this particular station and they would ride a train to a secret location. He didn’t want to tell where because “It would ruin the surprise, Aghaaasheee.”

 

Personally, Akaashi wasn’t fond of surprises. He would prefer it he knew in advance what would happen in order to process his emotions or else he would just be a dysfunctional mess. The last time someone had surprised him for his birthday, he ended up crying and running to the bathroom. He had refused to go out and the party was ruined. That someone was hurt because apparently Akaashi doesn’t appreciate what had been done for him. And Akaashi just felt awful.

 

But it also wasn’t Akaashi’s birthday. He checked his phone just to be sure. Nope. It wasn’t. He wondered where and why the surprise. Could it be a confession? Akaashi shook the idea from his mind. Impossible. Or was it?

 

Half an hour of waiting and Akaashi began feeling agitated. Bokuto wasn’t here yet. He wondered if he was in the wrong station afterall. He checked Bokuto’s instructions. Seemed pretty straightforward. He wondered if he got the time wrong. He checked. He didn’t.

 

Or what if Bokuto had forgotten.

 

He should probably text him.

**Bokuto-san, I just arrived at the station.**

 

He lied. He didn’t want Bokuto to know how long he had waited. It was Akaashi’s fault after all, since he got too excited about a casual catching up with friends.

 

Ten minutes waiting for Bokuto’s reply was agonizing. What if Bokuto’s phone was on silent and he had really forgotten. His phone vibrated.

**On my way.**

 

He sighed in relief. Akaashi was just worrying over nothing. Again. He was going crazy.

 

Ten minutes passed.

 

“Akaash.”

 

Akaashi almost snapped his neck, turning to look at Bokuto. He was just as he had last seen him (which was a month ago) but he was also different. For starters, he was definitely a lot bigger. And he was giving off a more mature vibe. Akaashi could almost mistake him for a stranger.

 

“Bokuto-san-“

 

“Sorry for making you wait, Akaashi.” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I kind of got lost.”

 

Akaashi smiled. Now this was the Bokuto he knows and love.

 

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san. Where are we going anyway?”

 

“I told you it’s a surprise, Akaashi.”

 

“You know I hate surprises.”

 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him, perplexed. “You do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But why? I mean they’re… surprises.”

 

Akaashi just sighs, not bothering to explain. “Let’s just go.”

 

“Right away.” Bokuto said. He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him along as they got into the train. Once properly seated, he let go. But Akaashi’s mind was still in shock. He couldn’t comprehend why Bokuto had just did that. He stared at his hand, then at Bokuto’s. Back and forth. Bokuto didn’t notice his ogling because he was too busy telling a story Akaashi was too distracted to listen to.

 

Akaashi felt like dying.

 

 

Iwaizumi had decided he could get away with closing up early since there weren’t any customers coming in anyways. He was tired and just wanted to go lie on his bed and probably binge watch Godzilla. His roommate was supposedly out so he had the apartment all to himself. That was fun. On the way home, he bought takeout for dinner.

 

He immediately changed into his pajamas and got out his laptop. He works the night shift and he didn’t have any plans in the morning so he could stay up late. This was definitely the college life Iwaizumi had wanted. He gets to decide what to do. He felt free.

 

Halfway into the movie, Iwaizumi was under a fort of pillows. It was cold and the blankets were not helping so he just piled pillows onto his back hoping it would keep the warmth within. It worked a little. Iwaizumi was proud of himself. But his phone started ringing.

 

He didn’t want to move. He was already cozied up. The caller ID showed a picture of Oikawa with his signature peace sign. He contemplated ignoring it. He could just tell him tomorrow that he was asleep because he was tired from work. It was a legitimate excuse.

 

But then he remembered all the other excuses he’s been giving Oikawa and felt guilty. He groaned and reached out for his phone on his bedside table. It was like sticking his arms into another dimension. The piercing cold air made the hairs on his arm stood up and as soon as got a hold of his phone, he retreated in the safety of his forth.

 

“Hello?” He said when he answered.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice sounded surreal. Like it was familiar but also new at the same time.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Shittykawa.”

 

“I thought you’d never answer.” Oikawa confessed.

 

That hit Iwaizumi in the gut. “Sorry.” And he sincerely meant it. “I was watching Godzilla.”

 

He heard Oikawa snicker on the other side. “Figures.” And Iwaizumi could feel himself smile. “So what are you doing tomorrow? I hear Makki and Mattsun are meeting up so I thought we could join them.”

 

“I have plates to finish.” Iwaizumi said apologetically. This time it wasn’t a complete lie. He did have plates needed finishing. Although it wasn’t due soon and he could probably do another day. But Iwaizumi just wanted to enjoy his alone time a little more.

 

“Oh.” Iwaizumi could hear the disappointment in Oikawa’s voice and he almost takes it back. But he doesn’t.

_I’m a monster._ Iwaizumi thinks. “Sorry.” Is all he could say.

 

“It’s fine.” And Iwaizumi knows it’s a lie. “We’d probably be intruding on a date anyway.” Oikawa laughed halfheartedly.

 

Iwaizumi desperately tries to brighten up the mood. “So those two suckers finally realize they’re in love with each other, huh?”

 

“Well, you know what they say.”

 

“What?”

 

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

 

“Yeah, well. I don’t miss you.” Iwaizumi lied.

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” And Iwaizumi swears he could hear his pout from the other end.

 

“Come on, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi chided. “Haven’t you had enough of me yet?”

 

“You know I just worry that the city would overwhelm you what with all the skyscrapers.” Oikawa replied bitterly. “Because you’re so sho-“

 

“Goodnight, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi didn’t even feel guilt when he hung up before Oikawa could finish his sentence. He didn’t understand why Oikawa was acting this way. He was being clingy and Iwaizumi was starting to get annoyed.

 

 

 

Akaashi felt sick.

 

Bokuto was overwhelming him with stories from college. The voices in his head made it hard to listen properly. It also doesn’t sit well with him how happy Bokuto seemed to be with his new life. He told stories of people in his new team, his roommate, his classmates. Akaashi couldn’t recall a single name. They were all strangers to him and the way Bokuto said their names with so much familiarity, he was jealous. He was jealous of all these people who get to be with him on a daily basis.

 

“The team had wanted me to come along with them for drinks.” Bokuto was saying. “Have you ever tasted alcohol, Akaashi? It’s not really tasty. I don’t get why they like it so much. I just told them I was meeting you. Kirishima wanted to meet you too. Shinichi just boo’ed me…” He trailed on.

 

Of course, Bokuto would have this many friends. Who wouldn’t resist someone as charming as Bokuto. He was a star. It was only natural that people were attracted to him. That made Akaashi think. Is Bokuto attracted to someone? It wouldn’t be farfetched. He had met a lot of people. This is college. The thought of Bokuto dating another person, nauseated Akaashi.

 

“…Akaashi?” Bokuto’s eyes bore into his, searching for something. Akaashi looked away. He heard Bokuto chuckle. “You know you could stop me anytime if you think I talk too much.”

 

Akaashi bit his lip. “You don’t talk too much.” He said, still not looking at Bokuto.

 

“Really?” Bokuto smirked. “You weren’t listening to what I was saying.”

 

That made Akaashi tense up. “I was.” He lied.

 

“Uh-huh.” Bokuto was clearly not conviced.

 

Akaashi was starting to panic. Bokuto would surely hate him now. He was stupid. The first time they see each other in a long time and Akaashi may have made it their last.

 

He was ready for Bokuto to throw a tantrum. For him to just disappointedly leave him and get off at a random station. He was ready for death. He knew it was his fault. He was thinking so much he almost didn’t catch Bokuto’s question.

 

“So how are you, Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi’s brain was short-circuiting. “I’m… fine.”

 

“Oh come on. That’s clearly not true.” Bokuto said. “You’re distracted. Got a lot on your mind?”

 

Akaashi blushed and once again looked away from Bokuto. If he knew what really was on his mind… He felt Bokuto’s hand on his shoulder. “Well, you can tell me when you’re ready.” Akaashi looked back at him. Bokuto was giving him That Smile. The one he gives him every time he tells him that his tosses were the best. “You’re my closest friend. And you’re important to me. You know that, right?”

 

Akaashi just nodded. Bokuto’s words had just sent the final wave to render his brain in overdrive.

 

“We’re here.” Bokuto stood and Akaashi followed suit.

 

It was his home station.

 

“I figured maybe you’re not in the mood so we can go next time. When you feel all better.” Bokuto said.

 

Akaashi was about to argue he was fine but didn’t.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I was just…” Akaashi trailed off not knowing what to say.

 

Bokuto gave him a reassuring smile. “I know. It’s okay.”

 

For a minute they just stood there facing each other. Bokuto was the first one to speak. “See you then?”

 

Akaashi didn’t want him to go but he couldn’t think of a way to stop him. “See you then.” He replied.

 

Bokuto gave him That Smile again. And Akaashi melted. His former captain waved goodbye as he navigated his way through the crowd. Akaashi was stuck in place just watching him go.

 

Once Bokuto was out of sight, right in the middle of the station, with people surrounding him, Akaashi crouched down in a sitting fetal position, hiding his face. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.”


End file.
